Myths and Lore
There are myths scattered far and between. Tata Tata, the Wanderer, the Trickster. I will tell you a story, kit, from a time the world was new… He was born of Chaos on the dawn of the first day. He controlled Chaos and was in turn controlled by Chaos. He is the reason the nuts fall differently from the same tree, the reason the waves bring and take shells with the tides. He watched for many dawns until he saw the perfect opportunity-- the Great One had created a perfectly ordered society, and who was he to pass up the chance to play a trick or two on Her? When he found his new body, a relatively plain male suited for many tasks as befitted his title, he wandered through the grasses until he met some of Her favored tribe. He joined them, slipping into the pack like dirt into water, muddying the lines of royalty and so She attempted to name him Clay. He did not like the name, and Her nature in this world conflicted with his. Normally he would relish the opportunity to interact with Her, but his mortal form was unsuited for the changing nature of his powers. And so She could not name him, but he could not overpower Her, and time stopped between the two gods as the world broke and fixed and changed itself. She was displeased and through both Her choices and his machinations he and his family were banished from the tribe by Her anger. His body died, but it is said that in his home he still rearranges nature each and every day. Submitted by keys Wrath When Tata, the god of tricks, luck, and chaos, was exiled, His heart turned black as the night...and colder than a blizzard of the mountains. One by one... his children dropped dead from starvation not being able to forage for food. When his youngest little kit died in his arms, He pressed her tiny self to his body and let out a scream.. a scream that could be heard across the Pumera's isle. A warning of his wrath that when heard, would freeze a nicheling in their place. "I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! LET MY VENGEANCE BE HEARD! THE ARCHIPELAGO WILL FEAR MY NAME!" He rasped and died next to her. Slowly the Pumera tribe died out due to infertility and horrible sickness, But Tata's wrath had just begun. In the afterlife, His no-paw had turned into a claw to represent His ascension, his eyes a sickly yellow. When King Ki-Kuku reached the afterlife, instead of stars and his children, he saw a giant Monster towering above him. Do not mess with the god of chaos. Tata and Lalara (Cookie Tree Tribe) Tata let out a sigh. He had too many children, but none of them had the dots which he wanted. Actually, some of them had his favoured derp snout, but what he wanted are dots. He, the famous trickster god, along with Lala the fertility goddess, had promised with Meis, the cookie goddess that they would "create a beautiful tribe after the first pair failed". He even used his godly power to broke the rules and had babies with Lala, who was now Lalara. But none of them had a single dot! He soon became bored and started to seek for a new mate. "Where are you going, Tata? I need someone to look after those kids! I am sick of having to have babies all days!", Lalara shouted. "Then just quit! And aren't you the goddess of fertility?", he shouted back. Lalara turned away. He kept going until he found a super beautiful not spotted female with derp snout. Of course, as the trickster god, he mated with her. But things didn't go well. He got sick and spreaded his sickness to everyone. In his last moments, he said" Potato!" "Yes, Dad?", Potato replied. "It seemed like we are going to die... Mate with me, Potato! You may as well carrying the future of the tribe..." "What? That's gross!", she said. "Sorry, I did it. Anyway, goodbye" Then he lied on the ground, not moving. "Has he dead yet?", Cumin asked. "It's his fault anyway", Lalara coldly replied. Suddenly..."Ha! You all think I'm dead? No way! Can't believe that the trick worked..." "Luckily I am going to pass away soon...", Lalara whispered. Tata's Corrupted Home = Tata has One Gem Now = "Dad? Can I have some berries?" Tata asks Aloosh. "No! You have a crippled paw, which means You eat last!" He replied. "But what about Mom?" Tata asks curiously. "She has nimble fingers! she can actually do something, unlike your stupid runners leg!" Aloosh replies. Tata's Mom is too busy feeding her new child, Sya to notice Aloosh bullying her child. WIP Annka A Lesson Annka, goddess of Warmth and Family, lady of the nests. She is a gentle goddess, welcoming all kits to her side, even those the tribe dislikes. She knows how they feel-- in her first incarnation the Tribe of Snow mocked her for her strange legs, until they began to freeze. When the mountain winds blew cold and they huddled together, it was the stories of Annka that kept them warm. She was validated by this, and the lesson every young kit should learn is that no matter how strange-looking, every nicheling is a valuable member of the tribe. What seems like a disadvantage now may become the salvation of the pack in the future, and not all nichelings are as kind-hearted and gentle as Annka. If you drive away a potential friend, they might not help you when you’re out in the cold. So if you feel wronged or threatened by another, take a breath, count to 4, and let the warmth of the goddess of Family guide you to a better solution. submitted by keys Chocolate Chip (Meis) The First Acorns In Meis' first life. (Before Vankirvan) Meis cried out as her whole tribe left her behind. Just because I can't gather! she turned around and stormed away from where her tribe was hopping across the stone. She just only made it into the grasses when she tripped on something. Where she was expecting a small twig or rock, there was a small brown sphere... more like an oval. What is this? ''Right then and there she was filled with the understanding... to bury them, and let them grow. She started digging a hole just large enough to fit the small sphere inside and buried it. And out sprouted a tree. With even more of the brown spheres on it ''Meis' last day She had enjoyed her time dancing in the fallen leaves that happened every once and a while... but now she doesn't have that energy to frolic and play. She lays down in her nest made of the softest mosses and leaves of the tree. She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep when she awoke it wasn't where she was... There were nichelings that resembled the Gods her tribe worshiped. "Wha... Where am I?" she whispered. "Welcome to the afterlife" said a soft voice "Particularly where the Gods are" "Then why am I here?" "You gave us the trees that will sustain many tribes in the future" Submitted by Aetherskye Yuki (Lala) Yuki's Last Day Yuki was born in the Legend Hunters tribe, sick and having horrible fertility, as usual. This was his 4th time being born. Yuki loved his tribe very much, and sat from afar, picking berries, watching his tribe. Yuki's days were limited due to his sickness, and he knew he would die soon. On Yuki's last day, out from the bushes stumbled Nibbles. Nibbles was beautiful, but also a sickly nicheling. She came for Yuki's guidance, wisdom and acceptance. She and Yuki talked, and they fell in love. Nibbles became pregnant with Yuki's child. The day passed. Yuki died, and Nibbles was sorrowful. She knew her time was limited, and she fought to get to the nest. But she collapsed and died before she could get there. Some say when Yuki died, he took him and his mate, and his unborn child, to the afterlife of the gods, where they lived together forever.